diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Momoko Mukami
Momoko Mukami is the daughter of Yui Komori and Yuma Mukami. Appearance Momoko has her father's brown hair and her mother's sterbet pink eyes. She is quite tall with fair skin and rosy cheeks. Personality Momoko is usually very sweet but can have a temper if she's pushed to fare. She does feel shy around others and is very socially awkward. Momoko is very talented artist who enjoys using her mind and heart to make her works. History Momoko was born to Yuma Mukami and Yui Komori as their illegitimate daughter. She was born after Yui ran away from the boys and lived with her mother in a small, quiet town. Growing up, Momoko had a warm and loving childhood with her mother. Relationships Yui Komori Yui was Momoko's mother and was very close to her. As a child, Momoko loved her mother very much and was always be by her side. Her death brought Momoko a great deal of sadness. Momoko made a promise to Yui that she'll found happiness no matter what. Momoko had a hard time recovering from her grief. She tried to look forward in order to keep the promise that they made. Yui meant everything to Momoko a lot. Even after her mother's death, Momoko always says that she still feels her mother's warmth. Yuma Mukami Yuma is Momoko's father and isn't very close to him. Momoko had finally met her father when she just entered high school. Momoko was surprised to discovered that he is a vampire and is also a teenage as well as her vampire heritgae. Yuma is showing to try to be a good father upon discovering about his daughter. The two are very awkward due to the fact that they both teenagers. However, Yuma does shows that he is beginning to care about his illegitimate daughter, saying she is the only thing he has left of Yui. Ruki Mukami Momoko met her adoptive uncle when she first entered the Mukami Mansion. Kou Mukami Kou is one of Momoko's adoptive uncles. He is an idol but she doesn't seem to care. Azusa Mukami Azusa is considered to be Momoko's favorite uncle because of his sweet nature but she knows that he can be dangerous at times. Abilities As a dhampir, Momoko doesn't have the same abilities or powers of a full vampire. In fact, Momoko didn't know about her vampire heritage until she met her father. Strength Momoko is said to have inhuman but doesn't seem to have this ability. Hearing Momoko has good hearing. This is the only ability that she has. Trivia * Momoko's name means peach child. * She doesn't seem to have any abilities. According to Ruki, this must because of she is some of the dhampis that don't have their abilities until later in life; usually after their fifteenth birthday. * It's later revealed that Momoko is an illegitimate. So it's possibly that Momoko had her mother's surname before moving with her father. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dhampirs Category:Original Characters Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Mukami Family